Kin
Character Profile Kin, is a female Yuan-Ti , member of the Silkscale Tribe (the Protectors of the Sunset Fields). When first seen in the comic, she was held prisoner by The Goblin Slayer by means of a magical collar. As long as someone held the leash attached to the collar, she could perform no violent acts and has to obey any order given to her by the person holding the leash. While it is being held, she usually does not speak unless ordered to. As her race is very intelligent, Kin has shown a particularly odd habit of speaking with a large vocabulary and complex sentences when she is nervous. She has been traumatized by potentially years of rape and merciless physical abuse by The Goblin Slayer, and reacts violently when being touched by a human. She is roughly "twenty winters" old, though she is not certain. History Kin originally came to this country on a quest to attain the Jade Teapot and return it to her people. She was captured and cursed with the aforementioned leash at an unknown date by an unknown character. It is also unknown when she became The Goblin Slayer's captive. Prior to the events of book 3, he always kept her by his side or in a cage in his house. During the battle following Fumbles's execution parade, hold of her leash was passed on to Tayshun. A rather frail man, whom she easily frightened into dropping her leash, and then killed the small soldier by snapping his neck. She moved on to the gates to try and open them in order to escape where she encountered Chief. They defended the area until joined by other non-humans and were able to finally open the gates. After securing a horse and wagon, they all managed to flee the city. In the madness and confusion that followed, Kin fell out of the wagon despite Big Ears's attempt to pull her back in. She was then recaptured by the guards begging to be killed, rather than returned her to The Goblin Slayer. Recaptured, Kin once again found herself in the life she had preferred death over. Later, Minmax and Forgath sought out The Goblin Slayer with interest to have him join their group. They found him in a bar with Kin in tow, and they talked with him for quite some time. Minimax quickly liked him, until The Goblin Slayer bragged about how he would rape and beat Kin to within an inch of her life every night. Minmax proceeded to throw The Goblin Slayer out of a window and, after a timely assist from Forgath, the ranger found himself prone on death's door. This door was quickly shut by Kin as she stabbed him dozens of times. After regaining her composure, she quickly donned a coat to cover herself and in thanks for saving her, escorted Minmax and Forgath out of the city through the sewers. After entering a lush forest she proceeded to enjoy her newfound freedom by slithering through a field of Prism Weed. The group then decided to resume her original search for the teapot together, despite Minmax's mixed feelings about her. Later she and Minmax seem to have developed feelings for each other, this started after Minmax held a improvised birthday party for her. He also gave her a necklace which read KEN,a misspelling of her name but she's happy to receive the first birthday gift. However during the time in the maze of many an alternate Kin manages to steal this necklace away and throw it into an oblivion hole, the gift that represents their bond now having never existed Kin 's feeling have become confused. She still has feelings and trusts Minmax, but she has no idea why. =Alternate Realities= Scorpion Kin First show here Scorpion Kin has a scorpion body rather and a snake. This version is killed by Kin using her tail to strangle her. Warrior Kin A version of Kin that uses swords. She cannot tolerate the other Kin's affection for Minmax and takes steps to ensure they seperate. Currently 1/3 of the all-kin group in the Maze of Many. Archer Kin She suffered greatly before Minmax and Forgath met her. In order to help her Forgath gave her a special tattoo that makes her forget anyone who has died. Currently 1/3 of the all-kin group in the Maze of Many. Caster Kin Presumably wizard or sorcerer, based on casting Magic Missile. Likes Warrior Kin. Currently 1/3 of the all-kin group in the Maze of Many. Category:Characters